Kobold
NOTICE: This wiki is now deprecated and outdated as several patches were added to the game. A new wiki is being used at http://koboldtribes.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page. Please make all future modifications there. Relevant forum post Kobolds are small whiskered humanoids inhabiting the world of Kobold Tribes. Each player controls one kobold, which grows in power over the course of the game, and can acquire equipment, spells, and new abilities. Kobolds are divided into two tribes in each game, the Northern and Southern tribes, which spawn at opposite sides of the map. Base Abilities The Kobold has several basic abilities available to him at the start of each game. These abilities will help get him started on his way towards mastering his surroundings and surviving the wilderness. Leveling Kobolds start at Level 1 at the beginning of each match, and by gaining experience can increase in level until hitting Level 10. Experience can be gained in many ways; generally, any action will award some experience, meaning a player can level quickly just by staying active. Some examples of activities which reward experience are: *Cooking *Planting trees *Killing enemies *Crafting items *Etc. With each level, kobolds acquire five new skill points, which can be allocated at the player's discretion, along with base stats which increase automatically. Each level requires more experience than the last, with Level 2 coming in the first few moments of the game, and Level 10 taking several minutes. Show/Hide table Status Indicators Warmth *Warmth is how warm your Kobold is. When this reaches zero, you gain an ailment (debuff) called Frost Bite. Your Kobold will slowly lose health and won't be able to run until either warmth is above 0 or night ends (when your warmth will raise above 0 automatically.) *You also lose heat while it is raining. This means in daylight you will lose warmth. Rain at night is dangerous and it is recommended that you stay close to fire or be ready move back. *A special event can occur named "Winter is Coming." This is a protracted event in which it snows, and your Kobold is subjected to even greater heat losses than during Rain. If your Kobold survives the Winter without his heat dropping to zero at any point, he will permanently gain +10% resistance to cold. *Both the Lantern and Wool Coat reduce heat loss by a significant amount; enough go through a night, including rain, without the need for fire, as long as you gain bonuses from placing buildings down or chopping trees down. *Travelling on a rainy night without either of these items is dangerous, and you should be ready to light a fire, as being Frost Bitten while under assault from Dire Wolves can quickly lead to death. Hunger *Hunger is the main concern for your Kobold. When this reaches zero you gain an ailment called Starved. You will slowly lose health, until your hunger is above 0. *Hunger is only lost over time and is the only stat that isn’t restored through actions such as building or cutting down trees. It can only be increased using food items. *The three main food items are raw lamb, raw wolf meat, and handfuls of berries. These are easily accessible and are available all stages of game and levels. *When next to fire you can cook your raw food items to provide more health and hunger when used. *There are other food items that require higher cooking skill, they provide additional health and hunger and provide stat bonuses. These foods are harder to obtain and require multiple ingredients. *Cooking takes up a considerable amount of time considering how often you need to do it for health and hunger replenishment purposes. Consider taking at least 5 points in cooking or have dedicated cook to speed up the process. Stamina *Stamina is how tired your Kobold is. When this reaches zero, you collapse and are stunned for several seconds. *Unlike other stats Stamina is only lost through your actions. *Kee an eye your Stamina and don’t let it reach zero, being incapacitated while running away from the enemy tribe or wildlife can often be fatal. *Actions like running, mining reduce your Stamina *Standing beneath a tent will replnish your Stamina rapidly. You can also craft a Sleeping Bag from the workbench. Using it will cause your character to lay down but unlike when you are passed out you can get up and continue acting as soon as you wish. *You cannot die from Stamina loss. Stats There are five primary stats in Kobold Tribes. These can be improved by leveling your character, equipping items, eating certain foods, or using spells. *Strength *Dexterity *Endurance *Inteligence *Willpower Strength dictates how much damage your attacks deal to enemies. Dexterity dictates how fast your Kobold attacks, moves, and recovers stamina. Endurance dictates your health, and how quickly you lose stamina. Intelligence dictates how much mana your Kobold has to cast spells, mana regeneration, and bonus experience. Willpower dictates your spell power level, and how quickly you become hungry. Skills The player can also customize their character by allocating skill points among five different categories: forestry, mining, cooking, foraging, and artisanship. The distribution of skill points is perhaps the most important factor in determining a kobold's role in the game (chef, warrior, miner, etc), and should be planned according to the tribe's needs. Forestry Mining Cooking Foraging Artisanship In addition to the bonuses listed here, Kobolds will gain a unique benefit once 15/20/25 points of a respective skill are taken. Equipment Kobolds can also equip weapons, armor, and other useful items in three separate equipment slots. These items can be purchased, acquired, or crafted by kobolds themselves at the workbench or smithy. Many items provide bonuses to stats, provide unique abilities, or modify the kobold's attack(s). Weapons Armor Utility Items Level (Account) With each game of Kobold Tribes, your Starcraft II account gains a certain amount of experience based upon your performance. At the end of each play session, the player can pick from a number of perks which persist game-to-game. The max level for an account is 20. Category:Experience Category:Level